


Dark Angels

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Assassination, Assassins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Maxie and Kristina need to hurry and hide from five boys that are assassins. What happens when both girls fall hard for one of the boys? What will the boys do once they find out? What will there boss think? Will they have to kill them or hide them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone once again an older story of my that I decided to bring over so note that this wont be the best but I still hope you all will enjoy it! I will do editing on this I promise.

* * *

 

-Liam-

"GET BACK HERE!"

I heard Harry yell as we ran after this girl.

She turned into an ally way she stopped when she saw a dead end.

"Trapped no where to run or hide you better say you're prayers!" I went up to her with a knife.

"Please don't hurt me." she cried out.

"To late!" I smirked and stabbed her.

Then we heard a scream we turned and saw someone drop there phone and run. We heard cop sirens go off we made a break for it.

-Maxie-

I was in the kitchen making Mac-n-Cheese for Kristina and I. I then heard a scream I turned the stove off and walked out into the living room to see five boys standing there looking around.

"I swear to God if you scream will kill you!" One of them said taking a bloody knife out.

"Now darlings we need a place to hide so were going to stay here tell morning arrives." Another spoke as he smirked over at me.

"Uh...I..umm make you're selves cozy." I said clapping my hands together.

"Good now since we are here whatever we say you do it or else we will kill you understand!"

The one that spoke had green eyes and curly hair.

"Umm I don't mean to be rude but who are?" I said holding my ground as I glared at them.

"For starters Im Harry. The one next to me is Niall. After that it's Zayn then next him is Liam and over on my other side is Louis." He said smirking at me.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said walking back into the kitchen.

I heard the door open.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I saw as Harry walked in.

"Umm making mac-n-cheese gotta a problem with that! Cause the last time I checked this was my house not you'res! You're also lucky I didn't call the damn cops on you guys!" I snapped.

"Better watch the pretty mouth of you'res." He came up to me holding a knife close to my neck.

"Or what hmm? Gonna kill me I'm already dead as far as I know." I narrowed my eyes on him.

He put it away.

"You're cocky you know that better watch out or next time I will kill you." He walked out.

We will see about that. I said to myself.

I resumed my cooking I hope they leave tomorrow or I will call the cops.

Next morning

I woke up went out into the living room to see them there still.

That's it I'm doing it. I pulled out my phone and dialled 911.

"Hello state you're emergency."

"Hi I got five boys in my house and they threatened to KI-" a hand covered my mouth.

"Sorry about that it was mistake." Louis said hanging up.

"BOYS! We got our selves a snitch." He grabbed hold of me.

"Ohh those are the best to kill." Zayn said laughing.

"Wait what noo! Oh God please noo!" I tried getting away.

"Hold still you rat!" Louis tightened his grip.

"Hmmm should we kill her boys or shall we play out favourite game?" Harry got up and looked at them.

"Oh they game please!" Louis begged.

"What do you say boys?"

"I agree." They all said.

"Get you're friend and run baby or else." Louis whispered in my ear.

I opened the door to my friends room and told her we needed to run I didn't have to time to explain why. We ran out as fast as we can.

"Ready or not here we come!"

I heard their cruel voices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the memories of working on this what a fun time

-Maxie-

We ran all the way into the woods I ran faster then Kristina that I practically lost her. I stopped looked around when I heard a cold voice echo into the woods.

"I'm going to find you Maxie."

It was Louis who said it.

"And when I find you I might kill. Better watch you back Maxie." He laughed.

I started to panic I looked around frantically and ran. I ran as fast as I could I came to a brute stop.

"I see you Maxie you better run! Run as fast as you're dear heart can take. I'm getting closet Maxie hurry up and run."

I heard leaves crunch and sticks crack as they echoed through the woods.

Oh crap oh crap!!! I tried running when I got grabbed around the waist.

"I got you Maxie. I got you...now what to do with you hmmmm oh I know."

I felt him pinch my neck then I felt sleepy.

-Kristina-

I ran I looked to my side and saw that Maxie wasn't with me. I stopped where is she! Did they get her? Did they kill??

"Kristina I see you! I'm gonna get you Kristina. I'm gonna get you."

I heard Zayn's voice echo.

"One two I'm coming for you.."

His voice rang in my head.

I started running again I didn't stop tell I almost ran into a tree.

"I'm getting closer Kristina. I'm right behind you Kristina."

That part was true cause I felt a something and then I got all sleepy.

I woke up back inside our house I saw

Maxie on the couch. I heard the boys in the kitchen.

"Maxie!" I whispered loudly so she can hear me.

"Yeah what?!" She shot straight up.

"We must've of gotten knocked out Maxie."

"I think we did oh my head hurts." She placed her hand on her head.

"Stop talking you two!"

Liam came out and shot smirk at me.

"Oh yeah and if we don't!" She snapped.

"Listen here Maxie I can make you're life like h*ll so you better watch what you say!" He pointed his finger at her!

"Oh yeah well you have no idea what I'm capable of doing!!" She snapped back.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"I mean umm will stop."

I watched as he looked at her like he was trying to figure her out.

"Umm Liam why don't you go back inside the kitchen I think I heard one of the boys call you." I said staring over Maxie.

"Yeah okay." He walks away.

"Maxie what did you mean by what you said?" I asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it." She said quickly.

Well that was odd I thought to myself.

I slowly fell asleep just pushing everything away.


	3. Chapter 3

-Maxie-

I got out of my room looking around to make sure no body was awake. I grabbed my stuff that was needed for a job that I got assigned to. I slowly snuck out into the living room. I didn't see anyone in there as far as I know. I walked over by the door slowly opening it. I walked out into the night the air had a slight chill to it. I focused on what my job was I had to find this guy named Rex. I opened this crumpled piece of paper that has his address on it. I ended up finding his door to his house. I kicked the door open searching for him.

"Come out come where ever you are." I said coldly.

It was silent.

"Come on Rex this on you're hands you didn't pay up you're fee with us so now it's time to pay in blood." I crept upstairs.

I heard someone breath in really fast it was toward the bathroom closet. I whipped around and stared at it.

"Oh Rex you should've found a better hiding spot." I opened the door and grabbed him.

"Please don't kill me I got the money ready!" He pleaded.

"Sorry Rex I don't take late fees." I whispered into his ear.

"Come on just take it and let me live." He pushed me up against a wall.

"I wish I could but I can't bosses orders." I stared into his eyes.

"Don't listen to him then come on a pretty girl like you doesn't need to kill a guy like me." He smirked at me.

"You're such a charmer but if I don't do my job Ill end up being killed." I looked down at the ground.

"I understand." He gave me a small kiss on my lips.

My eyes widen ugh noo remember the rules Maxie I pushed him away from me.

"I'm soo sorry." I whispered.

I lunged at him sticking the knife into his chest. I got up I looked down to see blood stains on my shirt. Shiz! I said to myself I ran out the door running all the way home. I opened the door sneaking in quietly. I ran over to my room before I could get in the light to the living room turned on.

"So Maxie what were you doing out so late."

I heard Liam voice harsh and cold.

I stayed faced towards my door.

"I was just umm you know going out for some fresh air." I turned my head to face him.

"Uh huh why don't you just face me?" He got closer to me.

"Umm cause I want to get in my room." I stood the frozen.

"Right okay." He was right behind me.

I stood there not moving. The next thing you know he forcefully turned me around.

"What's this on you're shirt?" He looked down at the stain.

"It's ketchup." I said quickly.

"Ketchup. Really that's the best you can think of."

"Because it is ketchup." I said defensively.

"Right okay murder!" He snapped.

"What me? Noo." I looked around.

"LAIR!" He yelled. "You're an assassin just like us!" He pinned me to the wall.

"Yeah so what!" I growled at him.

"That means competition." He pressed himself against me.

"Oh are we jealous." I whispered into his ear.

"Noo!."

"What's all the commotion for!"

Harry walked out of the guest room he stopped and stared at us.

"It's not what it looks like I know the rules." Liam walked away from revealing the stain on my shirt.

"What is that." Harry's eyes went the stain.

"It's a blood stain Harry she's an assassin just like us!" He shouted.

-Kristina-

I woke up to a lot noise out in the living room. I got up and before I turned to go into the living room I hear

"She's an assassin just like us!"

It was Louis voice.

"Which means competition!"

Zayn snapped.

"You're all jealous!!"

I heard Maxie snap.

Whoa Maxie is the assassin!! I panicked and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"OH SHIZ!" I heard Maxie yell out.

I heard footsteps come to the door.

"Kristina come on come out!" I hear her say.

"No! Can't believe you never told me! I always knew something was secretive about you you're door always locked those odd stains on you're shirts." I cried out.

"I'm sorry Kristina I wish I could've told you but rules are rules." She said sliding down the door.

"That doesn't mean anything if you would've just told me i would've kept a secret!" I snapped.

"I'm soo sorry Kristina please forgive me!" She begged.

"Noo." I opened the door and went over to my room a packed everything.

"Noo don't goo please! Kristina!" She cried out.

"Noo Maxie I can't be here anymore! I don't feel comfortable with a bunch of killers in this place!" I looked back and went out the door.

-Maxie-

I watched as my friend left me I looked at the boys and ran into my room crying.

"Maxie don't cry!" I heard Liam's voice through my door.

Is it me or does it seem like his starting to like me?

"Go away Liam!" I snapped at him.

The door came unlocked.

"Make me!" I got pinned down on my bed.

"Go away Liam!" I tried pushing him off.

"Noo! You can't make me and now that I have you what to do with you? I mean whenever we bump into another assassin we normal kill them but when it's a girl it's a different story." He got up and closed the door.

"Don't you dare!" I got up but ended being knocked over.

"Oh I will." He got up on me.

He was stronger then me I couldn't get him off of me.

"Stop moving!" He slapped me.

"Make me!" I flipped him over to where I was on top.

"Oh so were gonna play this game hey well this should be fun." He smirked and flipped me over.

I just stared into his eyes I wasn't about to give up on this.

"Lets play then." I whispered into his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

-Harry-

"Want to know what I just realized we let Kristina go!" I pounded my fist onto the table causing Louis to jump.

"Well lets go get her!" Zayn said getting up off the chair.

"Good idea where's Liam?" I said noticing that he was gone.

"Who knows with Maxie well she's in her room." Zayn said looking over to the hallway that lead to her room.

"Mhmm he better not be breaking the rules he knows we don't fall for other assassins!" I walked over to Zayn.

"What if he is?" Niall interrupted.

"Well for one we keep it quiet! Or the boss is gonna get mad!" I spun around to look at Niall.

"But....we can't keep that though! It's agaisnt the rules!" Niall seemed a bit ashamed.

"I know Niall but we have to for Liam's own good! Besides we can't even fall for non assassins. We can only fall for assassins in our own group." I sighed.

"Fine will keep it for him." Niall didn't like the idea.

"Anyways c'mon lets go get Kristina!" I said running out the door.

We searched for hours and there was no sign of her. Tell we saw her sitting on a bench outside of a gas station.

"KRISTINA!" I yelled out.

She looked up and started to run and panic.

She then stopped breathing really hard I think she was having an asthma attack! She backed away every time one of came to help her. She ended up passing out on the ground!

"Oh great Louis go grab her stuff bring it to me and you can carry her!" I turned around and looked at him.

"Okay!" He ran over to the bench where her stuff was.

-Maxie-

Later that day I snuck out again I needed to meet up with someone who had a special job for me.

"Psst! Hey you here?" I said turning into a dark alleyway.

"Yeah you here for the job?" A guy came out with a letter with instructions on it.

"Yup!" I said grabbing the letter.

"Good now don't come back tell the job is done." He said disappearing into the shadows.

Odd but whatever I quickly went home this time climbing my way up to my room. I finally made it opening my window crawling in.

"Well well well what do we have here." I heard Liam's voice.

Crap I forgot he was in my room.

"Uhh nothing." I said walking over to my drawer and placing the letter in there.

"You snuck out again you naughty girl." I felt him close to me.

"I just went outside from some air." I said faking yawning "oh would you look at the time I think I'm going to get some sleep." I hopped into bed.

"Alrighty then I'm letting you off the hook this time." He whispered into my ear.

"This time whatcha ya gonna do next time." I whispered back.

"You'll have to wait and see." He placed his lips on mine.

"Can't wait." I pulled him on me.

"Good anyways the boys and I are going out to get a job that we got hired for dont worry you're friend is back here." He slid off of me.

"Come back soon." I pulled him in for one last kiss.

He just smiled at me and walked out of the door.

-Liam-

We reached the alleyway were we meet up with the guy giving us our job.

"Oh and you guys will be having a partner by the way." He said before we left.

"A what now!?" Harry said turning around and glaring at the guy.

"A partner don't worry it's a one time thing for now." He disappeared into the night.

"What the heck we didn't sign up for a bloody partner!" Harry snapped!

"Calm down besides you heard him it's a one time thing for right now." I said watching as I saw this guy in black robe get closet to us.

"Sorry to interrupt boys but the boss needs you!" He urged us to follow.

"What could he want?"

We all looked at each other.

He lead us into this abandon house where the boss hides out in.

"Boys please sit." We heard his deep dark voice.

We all sat down.

"Rumor has it Liam that you fell for another assassin from a different group." He turned around and glared at me

"Ummmm..." I turned to look at the boys.

"You can't hide that from me Liam now bring her to me! You know the rules Liam." He glared at me.

"Now sir?" I flinched afraid he would yell at me.

"Pleas Liam get her oh wait I might have already sent someone to get her." He laughed.

Right at the moment the door flung open.

"Let me go!"

I heard Maxie's voice.

"Ahh her she is." He smiled.

"Better let me go if you know what's good for you!" She kicked the air.

"Let her down Max." He said going up to her.

"Don't you touch her!" I snapped.

"I can do what I want boy! Now all of you leave and let Maxie is it and I have some privacy. I want to get to know her." He smirked at her.

"F*ck you glad I quit working for you a long time ago!"

Did I just hear that right?

"Did you miss me?" He placed his lips on hers.

"NOO! Don't you dare place you're dirty lips on her!" I shoved him away.

"Security! Please take the boys away!" He order.

We got thrown out of the building. The only thing that ran through my mind was that Maxie worked for that guy and was with him!


	5. Chapter 5

-Maxie-

I was left alone with the boys boss who I used to work for his name is "Killer" well that's what he calls himself he won't give out his real name.

"Come on Maxie you were the best in our little group." He smiled.

"Yeah I was but then I meet a better group! Unlike you!" I growled at him.

"Don't use that tone with me!" He snapped at me.

Then Liam came back in.

"I'm not leaving without her and watch you're tone with her!" Liam guarded him from me.

"Fine take her you're lucky I'm letting you alive for breaking the rule."

I followed Liam out while glancing back to see him glaring over at me.

"Oh and Maxie watch you're back." He said with a chilling voice.

Liam just pushed me out.

We arrived back home where Liam dragged me to my room.

"Explain now!" He demanded.

"Explain what?" I looked at him with

an confuse expression on my face.

"When were you working with him and when were you too you know." He looked at me.

"Liam listen it was a while back when I worked for him...I then found a deferent group to be a part of cause the way he treated me when were together." I looked over at picture of when we were together.

"What did he do to do you?"

"I...I'll tell you when I'm ready." I said looking at him.

"Okay." He came up to me and hugged me.

-Kristina-

I was sitting on the couch listening to music. Then I got bored so I got up and danced around.

"KIRSTINA STOP! PEOPLE ARE

TRYING TO SLEEP!" Harry came out.

"You're the only one sleeping!" I snapped.

"Watch you're tone!" Harry yelled at me.

"Harry stop yelling at her!"

Louis came out.

"Fine gosh trying to get some sleep before we head out tonight and meet our new partner." Harry went back into the room while slamming the door.

"Sheesh." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh don't mind him his just mad cause we have to work with someone."

"Hmm well sucks to be him." I laughed.

"I know I mean I'm not all that thrilled myself but it's just a one time thing."

He laughed along.

So we just sat there and talked for hours just getting to know each other.

-Liam-

"C'mon Maxie this time lets actually do it for real this time last time all we did was just make out." I gently pushed her on the bed.

"Liam...." She paused then she spoke up again "Liam I'm not ready." She said softly.

"It has to do with him doesn't it." I looked over at the picture of him.

She shook her head.

"Listen Maxie I'm not like him but if you want to wait tell you're ready I'll wait tell you're ready." I kissed her.

We just laid there doing what we did last time.

She laid there on me looking into my eyes.

"What are you think?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about doing it." She had this look in her eye.

"Really.." I shifting us together to were we sitting up right.

"Yeah." She then had that determined look in her eyes.

"I don't know Maxie I think we should wait." I said trying to calm her down.

"You're right." She cleared her throat and just sat there staring at the wall.

"Well I should get some sleep before I have to go tonight." I said turning the light off and setting the alarm and grabbing Maxie to lay with me.


	6. Chapter 6

-Kristina-

"So tell me how did you all become murders in the first place?" I asked.

"Well you see it started off when.." Niall was about to explain when Harry glared over at him.

"I'm sorry but that is classified info."

He kept his eyes on the rest of the boys.

"Aww c'mon Harry we can tell them." Niall said pouting.

"No we are forbidden to tell her." He snapped at them.

"Well I don't care about the rules I'll tell him how I became a murder. Sit down this is gonna be a good one. Well it was random actually I was totally gone one day I was just chilling around I go outside then I started feeling odd I had this odd feeling. I was craving to see blood i wanted to know what it felt like to killed someone. I then go to my ex's house i grab a stake knife and stabbed him. I watched as the blood made a pool on the floor. I felt good i wanted to do it again it was such a rush so much fun. So since that day I've been doing jobs for people killing those that they wanted dead. Then I meet "killer" I fell in love with him after he became a jerk so I left. There you have it my little back story." She got up and went to her room.

"Anyone else want to share there story?" I asked.

"Noo no one is going to share there story." Harry snapped and walked away.

"Uhh hey guys let's go out to eat." Louis got up and the others followed.

I sat there well then.

-Maxie-

"So...now I know not to piss you off."

I turned around and saw Liam at my door.

"Oh the story don't worry." I said pushing him a little.

"Want to do that again darling." He grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"You would like that wouldn't you." I whispered in his ear.

"I totally would." He stared at me.

I started slowly pushing him over to the wall. He realized what I was doing and switched us he end up pushing me right into the wall. He started kissing me and making a little trail to my neck.

"Come on do a little a moan for me." He did a little growl.

I then started tugged at his pants he just laughed a little and pulled them down. He practically ripped my shirt off taking my bra and tossing across the room.

"Are you sure you're ready for this." He placed his hands on my pants slowly taking them off.

"Yes!" I said wanting him to hurry up.

"Are you sure." He said again still taking them off slowly.

"Oh god Liam yes!" I said impatiently.

"Alrighty then." He finally got them off.

He pressed himself against me.

"Are you ready." He said looking at me.

"Yes Liam I am just please do it already!" I said eagerly.

"Alright just let me know if you want me to stop." He said slowly entering me.

I let a soft moan to let him know I was okay.

Things start to get heated. He thrusts into me without permission and making me scream his name. He keeps going harder and faster until we both reach our climaxes. We both laid back on the bed covered it sweat.

-Harry-

I was furious with what I heard Liam went to far now he wasn't suppose to that! I then came up with a plan ill kidnap Maxie then killer. It was part of the plan anyways I mean some guy wanted her dead. But then there's her friend who the guy said was optional to kill which will end up killing her so she doesn't tell anyone. Then Liam is gonna be problem what to do with Liam? Hmmm. I'll get to that idea later when the time comes. But for now ill focus on Maxie and Kristina.


	7. Chapter 7

-Harry-

"Hey Maxie." I winked at her

I figured before I killed her I'd have my turn with her.

"Hi Harry." I rolled my eyes at him.

When I saw her do that I got up and went over to her.

"What's with the attitude?" I whispered into her ear.

"Get away from." She said pushing me.

I then knocked her against the dinning room table.

"Do that again I dare you to." I tighten my grip around her hands.

"Let go of me Harry!" She whinnied.

"Noo! Make me love." I smirked at her.

"Let me go!" She glared back at me.

"Oh I'm so scared of you. Babe it's just us two there's nothing you can." I brushed my lips against hers.

I felt her tremble I smirked I then pressed my lips on hers. I felt her struggle to get free. I laughed at that I then pushed her onto the table kissing her. She was trying real hard to get out of my grip.

"Stop moving!" I knocked her head onto the table.

"You arese!" She winced in pain.

I smacked her across the face and continued to what I was doing. She then kicked me in the bad spot.

"Oh you better run sweetheart." I got up walking slowly at first to provoke her. She walks backwards tripping here and there. She then finds a stake knife and aims at me.

"Do you really think that would be a good idea ." I laugh at her bravery.

"I'm not afraid to." She said with her hands shaking.

I stepped closer to her knocking the knife to the ground.

"You're such a naughty girl." I pushed her up against the counter.

I lick my lips and began kissing her again. I brought out a pair of hand cuffs.

"I've been wanting to try these things out for awhile now. Let's test them out shall we." I grin and forcefully grabbing her.

"Harry.." She said softly with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Shhhh...now be still." I tightened the cuffs around her wrists.

"Please Harry don't do th-"

To late.

-Liam-

I open the door entering into a small living room. I looked around excepting to see Maxie coming towards me. Nothing maybe she's asleep I stop when I heard Harry coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh hi Liam." He said with widen eyes.

"Hi Harry have you seen Maxie." I asked.

"Uhhh nope." I saw him hiding something behind his back.

Then I heard a soft cry come from the guest room.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Harry runs into the room and slams the door shut.

"Hush! I don't feel like being killed today!" I then heared a loud slap which lead to a loud cry of pain. I knew that sound it was Maxie. I then try opening the door.

"HARRY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I yelled.

"Great now you've done it!" I heard him say then I heard the sound of glass breaking I kick open the door I saw shatter glass on the floor.

I look out. The window I saw him running with Maxie who was practically being dragged along. Oh his going to get!!! I ran out the door to try and catch up with him.

I turned the corner there he is.

"HARRY!!" I screamed.

I see him run into the rode stopping the traffic from going and pulling a man out of his car and going in it. DANG IT! I stopped And punched a near by light post. OUCH! I rubbed my hand.

-Maxie-

I was in the back of the car crying my eyes out.

"FOR GOSH SAKES SHUT UP!" Harry pulled the car over into and empty drive way.

I couldn't stop crying I just wanted to be back with Liam.

-Kirstiana-

I was at the movie with Louis cause he wanted to go on a small movie date. Then my phone started buzzing. I looked at Louis.

"Ill be right back." I said getting up and exciting the movie.

As I walked out I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Listen I don't know how to put this but Harry took off with your friend who is also my girlfriend." I heard Liam panicking.

"Whoa whao what!!!"

"HARRY TOOK OFF WITH MAXIE!" He practically screamed through the phone.

I stood there frozen.

"I'll meet you back at home."

I called Louis out as we drove back home I called the others.

"Why do you think he did that?" They all asked.

"I don't know?" I said.

"Well we have to go out there and look for her!" Liam got up from his spot.

"We will don't worry but for right now let's rest." Niall said trying to calm Liam down.

"Noo! Let's go now!" Liam said walking towards the door.

"LIAM! Noo not right now!" Louis pulled him into hug Liam started crying.

"Don't worry Liam will get her back." Louis said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

-Harry-

I knew I was missing something I was missing Kristina!! Dang it I was to busy with Maxie that I forgot her!!! I'll get her later right now I need to ware out Maxie here so she'll be easy to kill. I walked into the room I kept her in. I see her jump and run over into the corner.

"Oh now now come her baby." I said walking over to her.

She winced when I touched her.

"There's no need for that." I gave her a small kiss.

She pushed me away.

"There's differently no need for that." I pinned her to the wall.

I looked into her eyes I then throw her onto the bed. I ended up thrusting into her making sure I didn't give no mercy. She struggled so hard to get away which me made me just go harder on her. After when I was done I left her by herself.

I snuck over back to her place looking into the window to see Kristina by herself watching tv nows my chance. I break through the window.

-Kristina-

I was watching tv when I heard the window shatter in the living room. I see Harry walking over to me oh crap oh crap i got up only making a few inches away when I get grabbed around the waist. I scream but then he puts a Kleenex over my nose then I get knocked out. I woke up in a dark room I got up walking over to the door. Dang it locked! Then the door opens wide showing Harry walking in with Maxie who looked terrible it has been over a week. So this is were there hiding in an abandon house that Harry cleaned up well. She had dark circles around her eyes her hair had no tone to it. She was getting real skinny fast.

"Harry what did you do to her!" I covered my mouth with my hand.

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you!" He grabs me.

-Louis-

I walk in the house I then see broken glass laying on the floor oh no Harry stole Kristina!

"GUYS GET IN HER QUICK!" I yelled.

"Why what happened now." Liam ran in and stopped dead when he saw the broken glass on the floor.

"He came back." I said pounding my fist on the table.

Harry and I had well...we let's say when I was off on my own I meet him when he was hired to kill me. Harry would first play with the people he had to kill he didn't care if it was a girl or boy. I remember when he would storm in and force me to do him. After awhile when I became weak he was about to kill me when he came up with an idea to make me kill someone. Cause then he has strong feelings for me. Then as time went by he just bring in his captives and do the same thing.

"We have to find them!" Niall said suddenly joining in.

"What makes you think we can find her when it's taking us forever just to find Maxie!" I said while being frustrated.

"Well then we keep looking and looking!!! Listen Louis I know you love Kristina...so c'mon!" Liam said crying.

"Alright alright fine will start looking tonight." I said hugging him.

-Harry-

I threw Kristina into the room where Maxie was. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

-Kristina-

"Maxie are you okay." I crawl over to her.

She just stares at me and starts crying.

"Shhh it's okay Maxie I'm here don't worry." I hugged her.

She didn't say anything she just kept crying.

"Shhhh Maxie don't worry the boys will come for us I know they will I promise." I kept her close to me.

Then there was a bang on the door.

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.

Maxie start crying even more harder then before.

"That's it." He came in and looked at her. He bent down to look at her and smacked her. And grabbed her by the hair.

"NOO! Don't you touch her!" I cried out.

"What's that sweetheart!" Harry wiped around and glared at me.

"I said don't you touch her!"

"Hmmm...to bad I am anyways."

"Let her go!" I cried out.

"No!"

I watched as he slammed the door and threw her onto her our bed.

"For sassing back you get to watch her suffer!"

It was terrible the things he did to her making her crying or scream in pain. I started crying once he left the room. I go over by Maxie. We bothed cried together wishing the boys would hurry up and save us.


	9. Chapter 9

-Harry-

As soon as I realised that the boys where coming to find the girls I had to find a new hide out. So I searched around and found one that was in ghost town. I quickly grabbed both of them and threw them in the car.

"Alright girls where going to new hide out where hopefully the boys won't come and find us." I said staring the car and pulling out the drive way.

There was no response from them I turned around and glared at both of them.

"Oh can't wait!"

Maxie said softly.

"Good I'm glad how about you Kristina?" I asked.

"I can't wait either." She mumbled.

I smiled to myself as I kept a look out for the small ghost town.

"Harry we're hungry we haven't had any food in a week."

Maxie cried out softy.

"I don't care if you guys are hungry because you're both suppose to die!" I snapped.

I finally found the ghost town I then searched for the white abandon house that I saw down here it was perfect.

"Oh look girls there it is our new home:" I pulled into the garage I then got out and closed the garage door.

Once inside I separated the two girls into different rooms. Cause I knew if they stayed with each other any longer plans would start forming.

"Let's see here who's turn is it?" I looked at this weeks schedule.

Oh it's Kristina's turn hmmm perfect I've been making sure they had turns.

"Oh Kristina it's you're turn for this week." I opened the door and grabbed her.

"Hear that my little Maxie you get a day off..even though you're my favorite..maybe I'll come by and get you after." I pounded on her door I heard start crying.

-Maxie-

I sat on the bed that was proved in the room I had dim light in there for me. As I sat on there I heard Harry through the door saying.

"Hear that my little Maxie you get a day off..even though you're my favorite..maybe I'll come by and get you after." He pounded on the door.

I began to cry why was I his favorite I hate being his favorite.

"See you tonight...maybe if you're lucky." He growled.

Later that day.

all I heard was Harry yell at Kristina demanding to the things he wanted. I laid there on my bed trying to sleep but all I could think of was him coming to get me.

"ILL BE RIGHT BACK!"

I heard him say I froze shiz his coming for me.....

"Alright you're coming to join!" He flung the door open and grabbed me and dragged me to his room.

He opened his door and flung me in the room and went back on his bed where Kristina was.

"Come on don't be shy." He leaned over and pulled me right on.

I just sat there when he attacked me by tearing all my clothes off.

"Perfect!" He said.

Later that night.

Kristina and I laid there on each side of him he was finally fast asleep.

"I wanna go home." I whispered I missed Liam.

"I know me too." She whispered back.

"Let's try it tonight." I stood myself up and looked over at her.

"You're joking right." She said in seriously tone.

"No I'm not." I said getting off the bed and walking to the door.

I heard her slide off and come towards me I slowly opened the door. I ran into my room real quick to grab some clothes to wear. I threw on hoodie and some swear pants. When I got back out Kristina was wearing the same thing.

"Alright Ill grab his keys you go and open the garage door." I whispered to her.

"Are you sure this is going to work." she asked.

"To be honest I don't know..just go!" I pushed her.

-Kristina-

I snuck into the garage turned on the lights and walked over to the big garage door and opened it. I heard the door open from the other side I jumped but it was just Maxie.

"You had me there for second." I said to her.

"Sorry now hurry get it." She glanced at the door.

"Wait why are you..."

The door flies open we both flung out selves in there maxi shoved the key in and stared the car. She backed out as fast as she could turning once we got at the end of the drive way and off we went!

-Liam-

We were getting ready to go out and look for the girls when we heard a car screech from outside. We looked out the now repaired window and saw them.

"BOYS THERE BACK!" I shouted as I flung the door open to get Maxie.

"LIAM!" She said jumping into my arms.

"Maxie! Oh baby look at you we need to get cleaned up and feed." I said carrying her inside.

"LOUIS!"

I heard Kristina say as we went inside I took Maxie to the bathroom to draw up a bath for her. I gentle placed her in I feel her wince at as she settles herself in there. I stayed in there with her to help her wash up.

It was good to have the girls back now we just need to fix Harry....what are we going to about him. We all stood in the living room we put in a movie to watch soon we all feel asleep together on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

-Harry-

I was pacing back and fourth in the Living room. They took my car so now it'll be harder to look for them! What am I going to tell my boss? His the one who wants them dead! Oh when I get my hands on them..many thoughts got interrupted when I saw this girl walking outside. Hmm...she'll make due for a temp maybe I can make her look like one of them and just say ill for the other later. I smirked and ran outside after her.

One week later  
-Louis-

"Hey Kristina I was meaning to ask you...would you like to go out tonight?" I asked her.

"Louis I would love too!" She hugged me.

"Great! Can't wait!" I smiled at her.

"I can't wait either." She laughed.

-Kristina-

I walked into the kitchen to tell Maxie the news of what happened.

"Maxie! You won't believe what Louis just asked me!!" I squealed.

"Aha. Alright what did he ask you?" She said turning around.

"He asked me out! And we're going out to dinner tonight!" I jumped up and down.

"Congrats!" She said coming to jump up and down with me.

"Thank you! Wonder if Liam is going to ask you any time soon I mean you guys have been...you know.." I said looking around.

"Aha yeah who knows if he will." she said turning back to what she was doing.

"Oh don't give you're hopes up! If you two have been that close he will ask you." I said before I left the kitchen.

-Maxie-

I stood there in the kitchen eating tie grilled cheese I made. Even if Liam did ask me he and I would be breaking the rules to a whole new extent!! Our bosses would find out then have us be separated..which means moving to different places. I sighed but I loved him I didn't want to go away...besides I finally made friend here. I shook my head I got up put my plate away and just stood there staring down at the counter.

"There you are Maxie!"

I jumped I turned around it was Liam.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He came over and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay." I closed my eyes and relaxed making a mental note that Liam smelled good. He smelled really minty with a hint of chocolate....I snapped out of it when I heard him talking.

"...So I came in here to also ask you if you wanted to go out?" He said softly.

"I...Liam you know the rules. We can't be doing this anyways! You know what happens when the bosses find out...we can't be together Liam this is risky." I said backing away from him.

"Maxie I don't care for the rules! I love you and I want us to actually go out." He stood there looking hurt.

"Liam I'm sorry I can't be doing this anymore! I'm done this whole us thing doesn't not exist." I quickly went out the kitchen.

-Liam-

I went out in the living room i sat there on the couch staring at blank tv screen.

"Liam buddy why the long face?" Zayn said sitting next to me.

"It's Maxie she broke up with me..she doesn't want us being together because of the rules." I sighed.

"Ohh man. Liam I am so sorry man here come let's go out and get drink!" Zayn said grabbing my hand and dragging me off the couch.

"Okay." I said glumly.

-Kristina-

I went down stairs wearing my blue silk dress with my matching low heels. I quickly put my hair up into a messy pony tail.

"You look stunning!" Louis said swooping me off my feet.

I laughed.

"Thank you. You look handsome." I smiled.

"Aww why thank you." He gave me a soft kiss.

We walked into the living room when we saw Maxie just sitting there staring at the blank tv screen. Her eyes were red she had a box of tissues next to her with a bag full of them placed by it. Then there was a small ice cream container on the table with a spoon sticking out.

"Maxie? What's up?" Louis said gently placing me down.

She looked up at him and cried out again.

"Maxie what's going on." I ran over to her.

"I...i...broke up with Liam." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Why!?!" Louis said softly.

She looked at him with a look that said I'll tell you later. He placed his hand her and shook his head and got up and walked me over to the door.

That night when we came back home we saw Liam sleeping on the couch dang she really did break up with him. We frowned as we walked past the other boys who on the floor or on the smaller couch that we got. Why wouldn't Maxie say anything to me about why she broke up with him? We told each other everything. I went inside my room holding the door for Louis to come. I got dressed and crawled in bed falling asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

-Harry-

I walked into the bosses head quarters to tell him that I killed Maxie. I knocked on the door it opened.

"I killed her." I said slapping the picture of her down.

"It was such a shame she was so pretty." He sighed as he put the picture of the girl that kidnapped into his desk.

"Sir are you okay?" I said looking at him.

"I'm fine Harry thanks for asking." He smiled.

"Alright well guess I'm going to go." I said.

"Harry wait! You almost forgot you're payment." He held out briefcase.

I walked in there and took it from him.

"Harry...sit I'm going to tell you about her. So you know what kind of person she was." He urged me to sit.

"Sir no don't..whatever you two had is between her and you." I said edging towards the door.

"Alright anyways I'll contact you for you next job when I get one for you." He shooed me away.

-killer-

I watched as Harry walked out of the room. I pulled the picture out of Maxie that Harry gave me. Then put it through the shredder. I then called one of my best assassins down.

"I want you to check to see if Maxie is still alive if she is you come back and let me know." I demanded.

I watched him nod his head as he walked out the door.

"I meant it Josh." I said coldly.

-Maxie-

I was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling with an ice cream container in my hand. I didn't do much these days I ignored those who came in to and gave me a job to do. I just latex there like I was brain dead. Then I jumped when I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"This relationship isn't over!!" Liam pulled me off the couch and kissed me.

I pushed him away from me.

"What the hell was that!" I said pushing him away from me.

"Maxie I don't give shit about the rules if I want to be with you then by god I will be with and have you!!" He yelled at me.

I stared at him blankly.

"You're all I ever think about now! Maxie I love you and I want to spend my life with you! I want us to be together!" He pulled me to him and kissed me again.

I pushed him away again this time turning my back to him.

"Don't push me away! Maxie I know you love me the same way. I know you want us to be together! I can feel it!" He grabbed my arm turned me to face him.

"Liam..." I said softly.

"No whatever you're going to say don't even say! If you honestly don't want us to be together then fine. I'll pack my stuff and leave!" He shoved me away.

I felt a lump in my throat before I tried saying something but my voice cracked. I ran to him knocking him into the wall squeezing him to death.

"Liam....I-I w-want u-us t-to b-be t-t-together....I-I l-love you! Do-don't l-leave me!" I cried out.

At that moment the door broke down I then got dragged away from him. I screamed his name out as I got dragged down the hallway.

I then got pinned up to the wall and cloth came up into my face. I held my breath not to smell but I couldn't hold it I took a deep breath with my nose. My eyes went heavy i looked around and fell to the floor.

"Wake up!!! Gosh dang it wake up!" I heard someone yell.

I got up right away steadying my balance because I was dizzy.

"W-W-Where am I?" I asked staring at the strange guy that was in the corner of the room.

"Put it this way your new home tell the boss can find Harry again...after that death will be you're home." He laughed coldly as he left. Then another guy came in.

"So you're Maxie ehh the once magnificent one who was the best in this group. It's a pleasure to meet you. So how does it feel being in another group? Wait I don't care how it feels you're traitor here know and I'm the best one." He laughed.

I just stood there glaring at him.

"Oh right I'm here to tell you that I will be you're personal caretake...actually I'm not I'm here to well tutore you. Shall we begin?" He brought out a police baton.

Later that day

I was laying on the ground I was staring up at the ceiling as tears came down my face.

"Get up!"

I heard killer rasped on the door then he opened it and dragged me out of the room.

"Kill her Harry!" He threw me in front of him.

"Harry why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because I can't trust any of you! You are all breaking the rules! I was order to kill you all and I will!" He pointed the gun at my face.

"Harry you wouldn't kill you're friends!" I shouted.

"I would and I will it wasn't like you weren't assigned to killing you're friend." He growled.

"I wasn't!" I lied.

"So that's why the file is you're room locked away in a box under you're bed." He said looking down at me.

"H-how do y-you know t-that?" I stared up him in shock.

"Oh I just do darling." He laughed.

"Harry stop the chit chat and just kill her!"

He glared over at killer then at me he aimed his gun at me.

"Say you're last words." He growled.

"Before you kill Liam tell him I love him." I closed my eyes.

"I will tell him. Now say goodbye." He fired.


	12. Chapter 12

-Harry-

I fired and the bullet hit the wall i turned around to face killer.

"Harry now why on earth would you spare her? " He glared at me.

"One reason my real boss Rex wants her! Now say goodbye to you're life!" I pulled the trigger back watching the bullet fly into his head.

He fell onto the floor with a thud making a pool of crimson blood on floor.

"Come with my sweetheart." I said pulling Maxie out of the chair.

"Hey what's going here?"

Josh stopped us at the front entrance.

"None of you're business Josh now if you excuse us we need to go." I shoved him away from the door.

"Harry! Slow down!"

Maxie whined as she tried to keep up with me.

"Stop whining!" I yelled at her.

We got to my car I took out some duct tape and taped her wrist together then her feet. I threw her into the backseat making her wince when her head smacked onto the other door.

"Now if you even say one word I'll duct tape you're pretty mouth." I smirked at her.

I saw that she was about to say something but held it back. I closed the back door and went to the front.

Later that day.

We made it to where Rex worked I grabbed Maxie and dragged her inside.

"Oh Harry you're right she is pretty she'll make a lovely play toy!"

Rex said pulling her towards him.

"Oh trust me she does wait till you get you're other one." I laughed.

"Oh another one eh." He seemed impressed.

"Yes another one. You'll love her to trust me." I smiled.

"Hmm..Harry if you give me this other one I'll let you use which ever one you want." He smiled at me.

"Thank you sir. I'll get the other one soon. Do you have any thing else you want me to do sir?" I said looking around.

"Yes actually I need you to break in this house and grab me a file about someone that you'll be recruiting. Harry you have been promoted to the next rank you are now going to be a recruiter! Congrats!" He shook my hand.

"Thank you sir that means a lot to me." I smiled.

"You are welcome Harry you have earned it! You have don't a marvellous job. You've brought me what I wanted an you're giving me a second one. Plus you have killed off what was competition!" He shook my hand again.

"Thank you once again sir." I shook his back.

"Oh you're going to need these since you don't have you're own place I bought you one right across from here!" He placed the keys in my hand.

My eyes light up I now have my own place to live in!

"Oh sir you shouldn't have!" I said looking at the keys in owe.

"But i did. Now run off to you're new place and give Maxie is it and I some privacy." He said kissing her.

"Oh you enjoy her sir she's the feisty one." I said smirking at her then turning around to leave.

I wasn't going to my new place yet i was going to go get Kristina.

-Liam-

I had the gang gathered in the living room we were talking about ideas on how to get Maxie.

"Come on guys think!" I said trying to keep cool.

"Liam we have discussed every way possible to get her back and you disproved every single one!" Louis said.

"It's true mate you've shot down every single one." Niall looked over at Louis.

"Liam i know you want her back and all but it's getting late we should all head to bed." Zayn chimed in.

"Fine!" I stormed off to Maxie's and I room.

Later that night we all woke up when we heard glass shattering and screaming.

We ran out to see someone take off with Kristina. I then see Louis take off after the person. The rest of us looked at each other and ran after him.

We turned into this alley way that Louis ran into after to catch up with the guy. We stopped once they guy disappeared.

"I almost had him!" Louis kicked near by trash can.

"Don't worry Louis will find him." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"We better or I'm gonna kill someone!" He glared at us.

"Will find him Louis just calm down. Anyways why don't we just do the jobs we got while back to keep our minds distracted." I said pulling out the files and handing them there's.

"Good idea let's split and will meet back here." Zayn said taking off.

"Works." Louis said taking off in the other direction.

We all split up.

-Harry-

"Here you go sir the second one." I threw her onto the ground.

"Oh she's pretty to lock her up next to my room. I'll see her later right now I have Maxie in my room." He smiled.

"Alrighty then." I picked her back up and made her walk with me.

I reached the door opened it and threw her in there locking it from the outside. I then walked were the bosses room was I took a peak inside to see Maxie tied to the bedpost. Her mouth had a cloth over it and she was asleep.

"Like what you see?"

I jumped and closed the door when I heard his voice.

"I do sir. So was she's feisty like I said she was?" I turned around and laughed.

"Oh she was but I got her to listen." He laughed.

"That's good. Alright sir I'll be heading home now." I said.

"See you tomorrow Harry with that file." He pointed at me before he walked into his room.

I almost forgot about the file wonder who the new recruit was going to be.


	13. Chapter 13

-Harry-

I snuck into the house were the file was it wasn't to hard breaking in the house. I walked past a room with a desk in a corner then a small book shelf. I walked in to see tons of paper scattered on the desk the I spotted a pile of files. I picked the first one I saw opening to see that it was Maxie's file. Now why does this person have Maxie's file? I looked around at it gave the stander info like the height and gender. Then it got more deeper she had been promoted four times making her top notch assassin at least that's what I call it. She murder her uncle and brother because they miss treated her. She's never been arrested due to destroying the evidence. She also killed her ex which she mentioned and the other stuff she said top. Then it got to the part were she transferred into a different assassin group. She has been promoted six times making her way past my rank...she's about to become a Nightngale. It's the last rank to becoming the master assassin. I closed the file up slipping into my pack that I had. The next one was Liam's this is interesting his being promoted to a mercenary. I then got down to his info on how become a(n) assassin. Let's see he murder his next door neighbour because he couldn't help the anger he was feeling. Been arrested once for the murder of neighbour. Escaped ran into the group that the others were in. His being promoted to a nightingale too.I put that one down and picked the next one up it was Zayn's. He was the worse he would kidnap people lock them up and them toture them till they died. When he finally got caught because of young girl tricking him he escaped and moved here and ran into us. It looks like his being promoted to a mercenary too.I set the one down picking up Louis' file. I skimmed all the way down to his info. There was nothing there...what the why isn't anything there? I skimmed the whole paper seeing nothing but his stander info. I was rather confused I decided that I would keep it to investigate it. The next one Nialls I did the same is skimmed down to the info on how he ended up as one of us. His was like mine in a way I was order to kill a member of the same group but I didn't kill him. He killed his target though but he wasn't like me I didn't kill mine because I wanted to watch him suffer. He was with some girl but she's with my boss right now. Anyways the last file was on the newbie his name is William. He has black hair and blue eyes by the looks of it. Wears a nice leather jacket got to admit that. Let see here what did he do in order for me to recruit him. He murdered several children, kidnapped people, killed a member from a different group of assassins, then killed his father out of rage. I went back up to his name then something caught my eye he has the same last name as Maxie. Well that's interesting wonder if she knows that she has brother. I took the file quickly I walked out of the room making sure no one was awake. I snuck out the window and ran home to get some sleep.

-Kristina-

Words couldn't describe how much I hated being here! It was worse then being Harry! I just wanted to smack someone silly! I paced back and forth in my room that was next to Maxie's I mean on the tiny bright side we were aloud to see each other. Except right now she's sleeping. Maybe I should do the same thing I am pretty tired. I went over to my bed as I laid there I recalled the good times I had before any of this happened before the boys came and turned our lives upside down. I remember when I thought Maxie was normal like me but instead I find out she's a crazed murderer! I thought we told each other everything I guess I was wrong. I remember when we first bought the apartment like house. We were excited we choose our rooms painted them decorated the house together. It was fun then we had small pathetic little parties with our selves. Got drunk did stupid things together almost bought a horse when we didn't have staple...brought a dog in when we weren't aloud to. I smiled to myself I remember when I brought a guy over and she thought we were dating when in reality it was my own cousin..that was awkward. Then she ended up developing a crush on him. Which was even beyond awkward! Then they dated for awhile which made things just..I'm not sure to be honest...oh the good times. I feel asleep having a series of dreams of all the good things that happened before. Then the switched to when then boys arrived. I mean yeah I fell for Louis but it just doesn't feel right dating a guy who is well an assassin! I then woke up when I heard Maxie trying to escape her room then I heard Rex trying to pull her away from the door. I heard a loud thud things went quiet..I waited for a few seconds. I heard my door open it was Rex.

"Don't worry you're friend will be alright she's just going to be in a coma for awhile." He smiled as he closed the door with himself in my room.

"Stay away from!" I jumped out of my bed.

"You're the only left for me till you're friend wake up." He said coldly.

I then ran to the door as he jumped out me the good thing is he missed me. I managed to open the door going into Maxie's room to see her laying on the floor.

"MAXIE!" I ran over to her.

He was right she only got knocked out thankfully. I picked her up turned around to leave. I got put quickly when I turned I heard Rex yell.

"GUARDS STOP THEM!" He shouted.

The guards came in all directions chasing after me. I wasn't paying attention I felt one left me off my feet handing Maxie over to the other guard that was with him.

"Now come with me missy."

Rex popped out of no where he was leading me to a different room.

"Put her in here!" He order.

I got thrown into this room that was all white. Had white carpet, white walls, and a white bed.

"You'll be staying here for awhile until you learn you're lesson." He shut the door which blended into the wall.

I didn't really like this place made me feel weird. Then I felt dizzy I looked around the room it was change on me..this was weird.

I awoke in a new room this time being a little darker with some colour.

"Welcome to you're new home."

I looked up to see Rex sitting on a chair.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"This right here that you're in is the white room. It's my room it tricked you're mind into making a room that would comfort you. I see this room comforts you. Lovely isn't it?" He said smiling at me.

"But this is my room." I recognised it.

The small chair I had, my bed in the corner, the book shelf next to the window.

"Ahh I was going to guess that since most of my victims use there room." He said looking around.

"Is there a way out of it?" I asked getting up.

"Put this way getting out this will say it's impossible. If you do manage to get out well you might go a little crazy cause the effects will go to you're head if you're here to long." He laughed.

"How come it doesn't work on you?" I asked.

"Cause I was the one who made it silly." He laughed as he snapped his fingers disappearing.

I sighed well this is just peachy!


	14. Chapter 14

-Zayn-

"Remember that girl we chased down because she got away from us then we killed her right there on that pond." I said looking over at Niall.

"Sure do." He said staring at the floor.

I thought back to when we were running after her. It was like an adrenalin rush it felt so good. All of us were laughing as we ran after her then we stopped and watched her thinking that she was safe as she stepped out onto the icy pond.

"She was something alright." I said smirking.

"Oh got that right wish didn't run away I mean she was a nice play toy."

I looked over at Niall and began to laugh he was right she was.

"To bad we had to killer can't have snitches going around." I said trying to calm myself.

"Oh then what we did to her before we killed her oh that was fun." He said laughing.

I thought back to when we watched her fall down onto the ice Harry telling us to stop her from getting up. Then we ripped her clothes off having fun with her while she struggled and cried to get free. We all joined in after we saw Harry join with Louis.

"Louis and Liam are lucky to have someone you know. But who ever has them now are lucky to makes want to be with Harry and whoever his working for. I want to have fun with those girls to regardless if their with Liam and Louis." I said staring over at Niall.

"I agree with you on that I'm so jealous of them. Even they are breaking the rules on being them and wanting to save them. I haven't had fun since we killed that girl!" He said taking a sip of his soda.

I thought back to were it mine turn to be on top of her I was going at her as hard as I could. She was trying to push me off and kept yelling stop. I just kept on going. Then after when we were done Louis pulled out his pocket knife. We heard as she began begging us not kill her.

"P-please d-d-don't." She cried out.

"Sorry darling but we have no use of you anymore." Louis said in cold cruel voice.

"Pl-ple-please...d-don't" She cried out having more tears run down her cheeks.

Then watched as Louis stabbed her.

"Maybe we should go join him?"

I shook out my thoughts and looked over at Niall who said that.

"Hmm I have my own idea once we save them we secretly have our time with them making sure they don't say a word to either of them or else we kill them." I said taking a sip of my soda.

"I like that idea!" He said happily.

"Good I'm glad you like it. Now let's get some rest for when we move out tomorrow to save them." I said getting laying down on the couch.

"Night."

I heard Niall say.

"Night." I said yawning then drifting off into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

-Rex-

"Alright you two hurry up and start talking cause this is the last time you see each other and I wouldn't waste the time you two have." I said throwing them into a room together.

I closed the door and stayed behind it to give them a little privacy.

-Kristina-

"The boys need to hurry up and come find us. I want to go home I'm tired of this." I cried out.

"I know I'm tired of this too wonder what he means when he says the last time will be seeing each other."

Maxie sat down on the ground with me.

"Do you think his gonna kill one of us?" I said softening my cries.

"Depends on who he gets bored with first or if he has already gotten bored with one of us." I said looking over at the door.

"I don't want to die I have my whole life a head of me and to recover from what has happened." I cried out again.

"I'm sure you're the one not dying my friend. Even it was you I would go in you're place cause that's what best ?friends do." She said holding my hand.

"You would really do that? But I would end up feeling bad if you did..I couldn't let you do that." I said.

"I would like to see you stop me from doing that." She smiled at me.

I didn't say anything I didn't have the words to say anything back.

"Time is up!" Rex said grabbing Maxie and dragging her away leaving me there on the floor.

"NOOO!" She screamed as she fought so hard to get free and come back to me.

-Maxie-

"LET ME GOO!!" I screamed at him.

"Alright if you insist." He threw me onto the ground and pulled a gun out.

"NOO NOO!!" Scrambled up against a wall.

"You did say you would die for you friend. Why not start now? Or I can just pretended I kill you tell her making her believe that you are dead. Then having my own one on one time with you as please. As for you're friend I can give her to my men who would love to play with her." He smiled as he picked me up and pinned me to the wall.

"You are despicable!" I growled.

"I know I am. Oh and by the way I sent someone to go after you're love Liam and your friends love Louis. They broke the rules now they have to pay for it." He smirked.

"You're breaking the rules right now." I snapped.

I felt a hard core smack on my face I feel to the ground.

"I am not breaking rules missy you see killer he was part of my group which you were part of and the next group went to I control. Maxie I have been watching you as you've made progress and being promoted. Ive wanted you for some time and now I have you! I am not breaking the rules. Liam and Louis were since there from a different group that I don't control I told the leader and told me to send someone to go kill them! So enjoy you're time here sweet heart cause you ain't leaving!" He threw me into a room and left me there.

-Kristina-

"You're friend is dead I killer didn't want her got bored of her." Rex came in .

"Sh-she's WHAT!" I screamed.

"I KILLED HER SWEETIE!! Now you get to meet my boys since I have no use of you either but you're not worth killing." He picked me up and dragged me down to the lower level where the boys were.

He threw me onto the ground.

"You're new play toy boys enjoy her while she last. If you get bored of her just throw her out of here she'll have no one to be with cause everyone she'll know and love will be dead. So she might as well die out in the streets or killed by another group. Her blood ain't worth my time." He walked away.

"Look boys fresh meat shall have some fun?!" One guy said picking me up.

"Yes let's bring her to our favourite room boss!" Another guy said.

"Works for me."

-Liam-

I walked out into the living room to get some breakfast made for the lads when the window broke. Two guys came in everyone jumped and backed away. One looked at me and chased after me I ran out of the apartment.

"GET BACK BEFE RULE BREAKER!" He shouted.

I kept running figuring out how I'm going to get away from this guy.

-Louis-

I watched as Liam ran away for his life the other one turned and darted towards me. I dodge him and ran out the window for my life.

"GET BACK HERE LOVER BOY!"

It was females voice!!

"YOU BROKE THE RULES NOW YOU GOTTA PAY!" She said screaming.

-Maxie-

I sat in the room alone for the time being thinking about how Kristina felt. I wish Rex would've killed me so I wouldn't have to suffer. The door opened it was Rex.

"Are you ready?" He said pinning me the wall.

I glared at him as he began to strip me away. I wasn't going to fight back oh no I wasn't going to be this feisty girl he wanted me to be. I was going to make it to were he would get bored of me. Hope it works out...if it doesn't then I'm screwed.

"Have we decided to listen for once?" He said notching how I wasn't being feisty.

I nodded my head.

"Perfect." He growled.

Wait what perfect I thought you liked me being feisty?!?!?!? NOO that wasn't suppose to happen! Shizville!!!

"Now be a good girl and lay on the bed wait I'll do if for you." He pushed me on there and began kissing me.

Dang it!! NOO!! Why did you have to say perfect!!! Dam you!!


	16. Chapter 16

-Liam-

I finally got away from the one guy that was chasing me I hid in someone's house. Thankfully no one was home I snuck back out to go see if could find Louis and make sure his okay. After awhile I found him a bear by gas station.

"What was that all about!?" He said looking around to make sure they weren't around.

"Have no clue what that was about." I hijacking someone's car.

Louis got in on the other side I took a pair of keys out lucky they worked.

"Let's go find Maxie and Kristina." I said starting the car up and driving away before the owners came out.

"I got a better idea let's go change our appearance first so that way if those freaks come back they won't know it's us."

"Good idea Lou." I said trying to think of a guy I knew that could that.

I then remembered his name speeding up a little to hurry up and past this green light before it turns red.

-Maxie-

I walked over by the door to see if it wS unlocked I put my hand on it. Took a deep breath then twisting it my eyes widen it was locked. It opened I placed on foot then making myself come out. I then ran down the hall way to see where I could find my best friend. I managed to stay unseen making my way down to stair case. There was door at the end of the stairs I reached my hand for the handle fearing the worse that it was locked. I twisted the nob it opened with a loud creak. I stay hidden behind the door no one came over to it. I then walked into this basement area that was full matts and tents. Over in a chair by the corner was Kristina. I ran over to her.

"Kristina!" I whispered.

She lifted her head up and her eyes were red and puffy. But the moment she saw me they light up.

"I thought you were dead." She said.

"Rex lied I'm not." I said untying her.

"Look what we have here boys. It's the top dogs girl."

Shiz caught red handed I dropped the rope and stood up.

"What is she doing all the way down here when she's suppose to be upstairs pleasing the master." The same guy said to everyone that was in the room.

"Who knows boss."

Some joined in.

"I say we take princess here back up stairs to the master and tell him that she snuck down here." He grabbed me and dragged me back upstairs.

He grabbed his walkie talkie and told Rex what happened.

"Bring her to me!" He growled through the walkie talkie.

"With pleasure." He said.

-Liam-

We found the building were they hid Maxie and Kristina thanks to those two people that chased after us.

"Stay close now." I said to Louis.

He nodded his head and stuck close we got to the top floor of the building. We stopped when we heard noises come from a room. Then something crashed onto the floor in the room. The door opened I saw Maxie run out with out anything on running away from someone.

He slammed her against the wall and she began to cry.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted.

He glared over at me.

"LIAM!" Maxie shouted.

"Ah Liam you were suppose to be dead!" He took out a knife.

"But I'm not." I said taking out my gun.

"Ohh that isn't fair! Play by the rules!" He said.

"Why should I?" He said aiming the gun at him.

"It makes it fair!" He said stopped walking towards me.

"Life isn't fair." I put my finger on trigger.

Then fired it went through his head his body fell right to the ground. A pool of blood formed around him giving the hall way a metallic smell.

"LIAM!" Maxie ran over to me and began to cry.

I enveloped her in a hug not wanting to let her go. I took my jacket off and put it on her it was big on her so it covered a lot.

"Now let's go save you're friend." I said looking over at Louis who looked over at me.

We ran down to the stair case thanks to Maxie showing were she is.

We went inside pointed our guns at everyone. Then they got theirs out we started firing. The girls ducked and hid under a table that was in there. Soon the room was full of bodies and blood.

"Come on let's get you too our of here." I said leading them out.

As soon as I opened the door I beard a gun fire. We all dropped down to the ground. Except it hit me on the side but I didn't let anyone see that I did. I heard Louis fire his and heard a thud. Then another fire came down the hall. Louis aimed and fired missed second time the girl got shot in the side but fell through the window. We got up and ran outside to the car my side was on fire!

"Liam we need to get you to the hospital!" Maxie said noticing the wound.

"NO!" I said sitting down in the drivers seat.

"LIAM! You got shot we need to get the bullet out!" Kristina joined in.

"NOO! I know who can help." I said stepping on the gas peddle.

Although it was going to take awhile to get where I wanted to go. I was leaving this town but the rest didn't know it yet. To many people around that were with Rex are going to find out that it was me that had killed him and come after my group and I. Then I remembered Zayn and Niall noo forget them it's to late to turn around now.


	17. Chapter 17

-Maxie-

So it's been a couple of years and we finally found a safe place to hide. It was nice cause we settled down rather quickly sure it meant transferring to a new assassin group but they all seemed to know us thanks to our group leaders. It wasn't bad here but since we had other groups of assassins here it meant competition. But other then that we lived in a nice house in the country and somewhat in a city. The houses that were next to us were spread apart rather far but it was alright. It felt nice knowing we weren't being hunted down anymore now that Harry lost our trail gave us time to recover. I was pregnant at one point but ended up losing the baby. I went to the doctors and they said that after that I couldn't have any kids. But luckily my friend Kristina could have kids I get jealous at times. She is in fact pregnant with a..well I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Don't worry Maxie we can adopt." Liam said setting me down on his lap.

"I know we can..I was just hoping I could be able to have a kid of my own." I put my hands on my stomach.

"I know you were sweetie.." Liam wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"You know how badly I wanted to have my own child.." I sniffled.

"Aww don't you cry!" Liam started tickling me then added. "You know how much I hate when you cry." He laughed.

I laughed as he kept on tickling me I'm pretty sure the others out in the living room can hear me.

"Hmmm..want to know something that will cheer you up." He said kissing my neck.

"Liam no..the others.." I said keeping a moan I .

"I don't care for the others." He whispered.

"Liam no calm yourself." I said even though I wanted him to do it.

"I don't want to." He said pressing down on me.

"Liam..." I moaned.

"Hmm do that again." He smirked.

"Liam..no we can't." I pushed him off.

"Then I'm going to make you sit on the bed and watch me take care of my problem." He dragged me on there.

-Zayn-

We were out in the living room talking and watching mindless tv shows. It was rather nice I'm so happy that Liam came back for us. It was nice peaceful here I enjoyed except the other assassin groups. I'm just glad we got the girls away from Harry. Which makes me wonder where are Maxie and Liam? Oh right in there room together I felt bad for Maxie she's been so upset lately due to losing her baby. She doesn't come out much anymore but we are trying to get her out more often. But will just keep trying I guess. After awhile we got engaged into a movie that we put in. It was getting dark so I decided to go make us some dinner. Then when I got into the kitchen there was knock on the door.

"Hello this was in our mail box."

It was our neighbour she was just young girl age seven or eight. Good kid loves to hang with us mostly because she has a kitty crush on me but I didn't mind.

"Ahh hello Christiana thank you very much darling." I kissed her hand.

She giggles and walks back home which was couple blocks away.

"You stay safe now!" I shouted as I closed the door.

I walked back inside and through the bills onto the table.

Later that night we got everyone to settle in we sat in the living room just chatting away.

Then I heard a knock on the door that's odd who would be out this late to want to talk to us?

I got up and walked over the door opening the door.

"Hello I found you."

My eyes widen it was Harry.


End file.
